Nightmares Creep
by SuperWoman0124
Summary: Sam is having issues with sleeping. Dean wants to pummel him until Dean figures out why he's having issues. Slash of the Sam and Dean kind. Kinda a H/C. First one in awhile guys!
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean walked into their hotel room in Kearney, NE and slammed the door behind him. Sam flopped down face first on the right bed and sighed.  
"It wasn't my fault, Dean! How the hell was I supposed to know silver was that thing's weakness. It wasn't in dad's journal."  
Dean sat down on the corner of the bed and toed his muddy boots off. Without thinking, he took off his clothes down to his boxers and watched as his brother's jaw drop and fake a yawn. Dean noticed, but he failed to make any kind of connection. He turned his back on Sam and headed for the shower.  
Sam had been awake for hours. Dean had gotten out of his shower and went to bed at 8 pm and it was now 5 am. Sam couldn't sleep a wink. At 8:30 pm, Sam gave up trying to sleep at all. He went to his laptop, doing research on the monster they failed miserably at trying to kill. It wasn't like they needed the research. They now knew that silver was it's weakness. But every time Sam thought about laying his head down on that scruffy pillow he couldn't help but cringe.  
Dean finally woke up around 10. He rose, ran his hands down his face and sighed.  
"Another day in paradise." He whispered his silent mantra to himself. He finally looked up and saw Sam sitting at the table, engrossed in an article about weird things in Kearney.  
"J'ew sleep?"  
Sam finally looked up, saw Dean's disheveled messy hair, he chuckled lightly, and shook his head 'yeah.'  
"A little."  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
Dean shuffled to the kitchen and pulled the coffee carafe out of it's cradle and started the tap water.  
"Nah," Sam rubbed his eye with his balled up fist and yawned. "But I'm telling you, a twister would do this town a favor."  
Dean let out a big yawn as he shoved the coffee carafe under the water, letting it fill to a full 12 cups.

Dean got dressed and he wanted to find breakfast. Hell, a hunter runs on his stomach. They'd been having too much fast food. Sam was starting to grumble about it so Dean swiped some poor guys card and off they went. They found Peggy's diner at the edge of town and they were seated.

"What are you havin', doll?" The plump red headed waitress asked impatiently as she popped her chewing gum.  
"I'll have the cheeseburger and fries. And Sam?"  
Dean looked at Sam and he was extremely focused on the kitchen at the edge of the counter. The large cook flipped sautéed onion and peppers and every once and awhile you would see flames licking the side of the frying pan.  
Every time the cook flipped the pan, Sam would flinch. His tired eyes squinted, hardly keeping them open long enough to cringe.  
Dean snapped his fingers in front of Sam's face, trying to refocus him.  
"Whaddya want, Sam?"  
"Uhh." Sam blinked, closing his eyes shut tight for a second, trying to remember where he was. He shut his menu closed with a heavy thud. "Not hungry."  
Dean's eyes flew open. He scoffed and put his hands down flat on the table and turned to "Marge".  
"He'll have a chicken salad."  
When Dean turned back, Sam was refocused on the fry cook.  
"Dude, what's your trauma?"  
Sam licked his lips and turned to Dean, slinking down into his seat.  
"I just didn't sleep... I mean, I just-" Sam cut himself short. No chick flick moments. Right. He'd been on the road with Dean for what, 6 months? He still had to repeat that to himself.  
"What, Sammy?" Dean looked both confused and compassionate for once. He could plainly see he was worried for Sam. He hadn't had a sleeping issue since he was a kid. Dean thought for a second.  
_No. Sammy's always had nightmares.  
when Sam would get scared when he was a kid, he would try to crawl into their dad's bed. John would roll over in his drunken stupor, and kick Sam out. So Sam would get so scared he would start crying and go back to bed. He would cry silently, for hours. So Dean, being the amazing brother he is, would crawl into Sam's bed and hold him while Sam sobbed; and then eventually fell asleep.  
Was that it? Was he having nightmares again?_  
"Look, Dean, don't worry about me." Sam shut his eyes tight and seemed to have a hard time opening them again. "I'm fine."  
"No, Sam, obviously you **aren't**. You can't even keep your eyes open. And I hate to break it to you, but I think that fry cook's married."  
"Wha- no! That's not...-" Sam pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and felt a bit of relief when he closed his eyes. "It's the fire, Dean ." He flailed his hand out in front of him.  
"What's the fire?" Dean leaned forward.  
"That's what I'm looking at. I keep having these...Nightmares."  
"Nightmares?" Dean barely got the word out before Sam started muttering.  
"They're not even nightmares, they're worse than that. They're these night terrors. Every time I close my eyes.. I mean, it starts out like a good dream.. Um.. Then it just gets.. Bad. Fast. And-"  
"I get it."  
"No, I don't think you do, Dean ."  
"Nahhh, I get it. You just lost Jess, you're out on the road with me, blah blah blah. Listen, I get it. But whatever it is, you better buck up for this hunt 'cause this next one's gonna be tough with you at half speed."  
"I know." Sam scoffed and played with the edge of the upside down coffee cup the sat at the edge of his plate.  
They ate their food silently, Sam ate very little. But periodically, he would look up and watch the fire for a little. Flinching in fear every time one flame got out of hand.  
Dean gave Marge a decent tip for dealing with Mr. Coo Coo nest and waved a gentle goodbye when her eyes lit up. Sam darted for the car and Dean followed after him. 'Thank you for giving her a decent tip, Mr. _Tomakato_.' Dean said sarcastically to himself as he slipped the visa back into his wallet. Sam glared at Dean and scoffed.  
"Sam!"  
Sam kept walking.  
"Sam, stop!"  
Sam stopped in his tracks and refused to turn and face Dean. Dean went around him and put his arms out. Dean pushed a hand into Sam's chest and pushed him into the impala. Dean got in his face.  
"Sammy, seriously, what's going on?"  
"What, Dean you want me to stand here and tell you how scared I am? How I haven't slept for a week? I already told you. I'm _fine_."  
There noses almost touched as Sam leaned forward, feeling Dean's warm breath on his neck and the friction of his jeans rubbing against his own.  
"No, asshat. You aren't." Dean poked a finger into Sam's chest. "Tell me before I **beat** it out of you."  
Sam sighed and walked away from Dean and to the car, the heat too much to bare, opening the passenger door and looked desperately at Dean.  
"Consider yourself warned. I'll tell you. Just..." Sam laid his palms flat on the impala roof. "Not here." He got into the car without another word.  
They drove back to the hotel while Dean jammed to AC/DC's shoot to thrill.  
They arrived, and Dean sat in idle for a minute just to hear his baby purr. Sam got out and Dean followed, Sam unlocking the door. The boys sat in the adjacent bed and just stared at one another. Waiting for the other to talk first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2's already up? Sayyy whhhattt? :3

enjoy guys!

"Dean, I don't want to talk about this." Sam rubbed his eyes and laid back on the bed.

"You told me you'd tell me." Dean looked on to his brother, outstretched, and could hear the pain in his voice.

"Well, I changed my mind. Look, it won't help anything if I tell you, and it won't make things any less awkward."

Dean stood up and pinched his nose in frustration.

"Sam... I can't do this on my own, ya know. I need ya sharp. I need you coherent. Okay? And if that means I gotta hear you bitch and moan about a little night issue then I'm all for it."

Sam's face upturned to disgust while he sat up and looked at his brother.

"Bitch and.. Look, you've done nothing but nag me ever since you woke up!"

"Out of your general well-being, I ask and now that's nagging?"

"Apparently."

"Whatever, you know what, fine. I won't ask anymore."

"Fine."

Dean walked off into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

He didn't come out for a few hours. Sam thought he was masturbating, or something, but in all honesty, Dean sat on the edge of the bathtub and came up with a plan.

"Jameson?" Dean finally came out of the bathroom, and headed straight for their in-room minibar. _Screw the awkward conversation. Let's get this over with._

"Nope." Sam laid back in his bed with his fingers laced behind his head. His laptop balancing in his lap.

"Water?" Dean turned his back to pour his three fingers of whiskey.

"Uh. Sure."

He popped a cap off of the water bottle, dropped in two ice cubes and poured the water. He added something else, but he made sure to hide that from Sam. He turned and handed Sam his glass before flopping down on his bed. He swirled the glass in his hand and watched his little brother apprehensively as he sipped his water.

"You okay?" Sam asked, peering out of one eye to his brother sitting silently on the bed.

"I'll be fine." Dean took a sip of his whiskey. Strong and bold. The way he liked his Jameson. "Just a hissy fit, I guess."

Sam drank his water down and put the scotch glass on his bedside table. He went back to his laptop. Dean watched closely. He had slipped Sam sleeping pills before, but not recently. Before the hour was over, Sam was out like a light. Dean sipped his whiskey, watching Sam's muscles in his stomach and chest contract and puff out. The sound and motion was almost soothing. but he wasn't soothed. He was irritated at himself. He kept having to convince himself over and over that the kid needed some sleep. That he did the right thing.

That's when Sam started whimpering. Dean went into instant alertness and rushed to his bed. He couldn't figure out if they were good or out of pain.

Dean shook Sam quickly and sharply, trying to wake him up.

"I'm so sorry," he exclaimed. He watched a tear roll down Sam's face. "I didn't know."

Sam wouldn't wake up. Dean slapped him. Nothing.

Sam rolled over towards Dean .

"Dean.." He whispered. "Dean, please."

"What is it, Sammy? Com'on, dude, wake up."

"Dean.. I need you..." Sam clutched his arms into his chest and whispered something Dean couldn't hear.

"Need me to..?" Dean sputtered. "Need me to what, Sammy?"

Sam reached out and grabbed Dean by the shirt collar. He pulled him down so hard that Dean collapsed face first on the bed. He rolled over, trying to release Sam's grasp, but all he could do was squirm.

"Sammy, com'on, leggo!"

Sam didn't stir, but he simply kept pulling. Pulling Dean closer. So close their lips met. Dean's eyes shot open as soon as he felt Sam's smooth, dry lips and his muscles tense in his arm. Dean put his hands on either side of Sam, trying to get away. '_No fuckin' way he did this on purpose._' No avail. Dean ended up pushing himself deeper into the kiss. Dean straddled Sam's hips, trying to get leverage over Sam, who laid back and moaned. Dean felt the wet tingle of Sam's tongue brush across his top lip. Dean finally pulled away by putting both his hands on either side of Sam's head. He leaned back and as he was wiping his lips with his T-shirt collar, he felt IT. The kiss had made Sam **hard**. He felt the denim peak and rub against his own strangled pants when Dean had realized. _Did he want to so badly pull away from that kiss? Has he known before-hand that Sam had wanted to do that for a long time? And why did he want to do it again?_

"Dean... Please.." Sam repeated. Dean rolled off of Sam and got off the bed. His face twisted into utter confusion as to what just went down.

"Dean.." Sam said again. "Dean, no." Sam whispered this time. Dean simply watched from above, not wanting to lean back over just in case he was in arm's reach again.

"Dean... No.. No.. **NO**!" Sam almost screamed. He tossed himself left and right, like he was trying to roll away. Dean had had enough. He walked over to Sam and pulled the scotch glass half full of water and dumped it on his face. Sam quickly woke up and sputtered the water out of his mouth.

"Dean, what the hell?!" Sam's head dipped low, observing himself covered in water and tried to pat himself dry. "What the hell happened?"

"You fell asleep. Started..." Dean sat down on the bed behind him and shoved his head in his hand. "Started having a nightmare."

"What's with the water?"

"You were freaking out. What the hell were you dreamin' about anyway?"

Sam cleared his throat and covered his mouth.

"I remember fire. Fire and..." Sam sat up a bit and looked directly at Dean with a sullen look on his face. He meant to say 'you.' But he just laid his head against the headboard and said; "Not much else."

"Sam, tell me the truth."

Sam shook his head and took his hoodie off, which was now drenched. He rang it out twice and then set it on the bed beside him.

"That is the truth."

"Walk me through your dream."

"Why do you even care, Dean?!" He ruffled his fingers through his wet short hair, flinging small water droplets across the room somewhat-purposefully at Dean .

"Just.. You said some things. You.. You freaked out, dude. I mean, like some demented insane person."

"It's just a dream."

"Sammy. You said my name.. You.. You kissed me."

"What?! No. No.. I-I-I didn't. I couldn't have." Sam stammered, dropping his head into his hand.

"Well, ya did, Sam. See why I'm so concerned? You started saying you needed me to do something, you pulled me in.." Dean got up to hide his blush and faced the bathroom door. "Then you just freaked out, y'know? Started screaming my name... No, no, no. That's what you said." Dean turned from the door and locked eyes with Sam. "What's going on with you?"

Sam let out a light sigh.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah. If it'll help ya sleep."

"Okay. So, some back story first." Sam tilted his hand out to the bed, gesturing for his older brother to sit down. Dean sat, questionably. "Dean, this.." He slid his hand down his face before he continued and stopped, leaving his hand around his jaw. "This isn't easy. I've been having... Oh god, I can't believe I'm about to say this... I didn't need you to do something, I needed you. Dean, I've been having...-"

"Just spit it out, damnit." Dean grinded his teeth. A sure sign of irritation.

"Sex dreams?" Sam sat back and ducked his head.

"Sex dreams? About who? Me?"

"Um.. Yeah." Sam said shamefully.

Dean got up and started pacing. Sam got up immeadeatly and shoved his hand into Dean's chest.

"Listen, I know, okay. I'm.. fucked up. I know. But after Jess and Madison, I just... I can't think of anyone else."

"I'm your brother, Sam."

"Trust me, I know." Sam glided his hand through his hair and scratched the back. "You don't think I've thought about that a million times? How just **_messed_** up it is? How much I hate myself for it? But I've learned, I don't really care."

"Yeah, Sam, I know you have. But.. Maybe I'm just fucked up, too."

Dean reached out and grabbed Sam by the back of the neck and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter 3 is here.

* * *

At first, it hurt, kissing Dean. Lips meshed and teeth pressing. Sam pulled away and breathed deeply.  
"Wha-?"  
Dean quickly pulled him back in and separated his lips. He pulled Sam closer, lacing his fingers into Sam's hair. Sam let Dean kiss him, massaging Dean's lips with his tongue. Sam let out little moans and Dean never wanted this to stop. They finally separated when they ran out of breath and Sam rested his forehead on Dean's.  
"What was that?" Sam let out through his heavy breath.  
"I really don't know. When you kissed me earlier.. You know what, I don't care. Now that I have this, I never want to let it go."  
Dean clenched into Sam's hair and pushed him into another passionate kiss. Sam wrapped his arm around Dean and sent the other into Dean's gel spiked hair. He'd been wanting to run his fingers through his hair forever. Dean let out an adventurous moan, and out of habit, let his hand glide down to Sam's firm and supple ass. Sam moaned instantaneously. Dean gave a tight squeeze, testing how far he really wanted to take this new adventure with **his** Sammy. Sam intertwined his tongue with Dean's, and Dean was a little shocked at how good Sam was at this. Dean took a step forward, pushing Sam across the bathroom door. Sam smiled through the kiss, only stopping to stroke the side of Dean's face. As he glided his fingers down Dean's jawline, Dean smirked.  
"Is this what you want?" Dean whispered, resting his forehead on Sam's and breathing heavily.  
"For so long, Dean. You have no idea."  
Dean kissed Sam's cheek, gliding his tongue down his neck, making Sam shiver. Dean slipped his fingers under Sam's shirt hemline and pulled up. Sam moaned when they broke from the kiss, and Dean pulled the rest of Sam's shirt off. Then he pulled his own off, adding to Sam's on the floor. Here it was. Sam had been dreaming about skin to skin contact for as long as he can remember. Dean pressed himself up to Sam and he was warmer than he'd imagined. It felt fantastic. Sam took a brief moment to idolize Dean's chiseled abs and chest, running his fingers down lightly. Dean chuckled when he reached his ribs.  
"Tickles." He whispered.  
Sam obliged, and locked that key piece of information away for later.  
Dean dove back into Sam's neck, kissing and licking his way down to his collarbone. There was one particular spot where Dean stopped and paid special attention that made Sam want to scream. How did Dean know his body so well? Sam pushed himself into Dean and pushed his chest firmly, pushing him back to the bed.  
Dean laughed, "What're you doing?"  
Sam kissed his collarbone as he pushed.  
"You'll see."  
Dean landed on the bed with a crude flop, arms flailing. Sam stood over top of him and straddled him. Dean could feel how excited Sam was through his denim jeans. Sam bend over and kissed Dean. Their tongues dancing in their mouths from the anticipation and confusions as what to do next.  
Sam leaned down and dove into dean's collarbone, nibbling and kissing at every square inch he could. Sam twirled his hips into Dean's, grinding on whatever leverage he could get. Dean let out a delicious moan, feeling Sam's warm breath encase his neck.  
Sam ran his hand down Dean's chest, forbidding himself to leave his lips from his neck, and slipped the button through the loop of Dean's jeans. Dean just relaxed into the feeling of Sam latching himself on his shoulder.  
Sam unzipped Dean's jeans and pulled at the waist band, desperate to get at what was underneath.  
"Will this make you better, Sammy?"  
Sam stopped and looked at Dean, leaving a trail of saliva that started dripping onto Dean's perked nipple.  
"I don't know." Sam looked confused for a second, and pulled back a tad. "You don't want to?"  
"God, you know I do."  
"Good." Sam pulled at Dean's jeans before running his tongue down his chest and dragged it along as he sunk to the bottom of the bed. Sam pulled at Dean's jeans seductively wrapping his fingers around Dean's boxers as well.  
Sam kissed each of Dean's jutting hipbones and kitten licked in tiny circles as he pulled down. When Dean's cock sprung free, hard and swollen red, it bounced up and hit Sam's chest. This alerted Sam, and suddenly he was self conscience. He had seen Dean's cock before. But never was he intimidated by it. He'd never seen it hard. Or hard because of what he was doing. Actually  
come to think of it, this part is always the part of the dream where Dean bursts into flames.  
"Dean, I'm scared."  
Sam looked up innocently at Dean, who tilted his head up to look into Sam's eyes.  
"About what, baby?"  
Sam shivered at the pet name.  
"Slap me." Sam demanded as he sat back on his heels, holding his cheek up for his big brother to see.  
"Why the fuck would I slap you?" Dean sat up, finally noticing that this was a moment to be serious.  
"Just do it!" Sam leaned his face closer to Dean. Dean reached out and put his hand on the back of Sam's head, bringing it to Dean's chest.  
"Hear that, Sammy?"  
Sammy sniffed. A single tear ran it's way down his cheek. He nodded.  
"That's my heart. Okay? You may be my brother, but it's yours now. I'm not some dream. Okay? You get that?"  
Sam sniffed again. He brought his head up and smashed his lips into Dean. Dean took the hint. Sam was scared. If he wanted to keep going, Dean was taking the reins. No ifs, ands or buts about it.  
Sam laced his tongue with Dean's and began to moan, peeking Dean's interest.  
"You sure you want this?" Dean laid down the law.  
"More than anything."  
Dean lunged forward and tackled Sam. He laid on top of him and toed the rest of his clothing off. He passionately kissed Sam, trying to free his caged cock from his jeans. He pulled at the button and flicked it open. Ripped the zipper down and cautiously shoved his hand down into Sam's boxers.

more to come soon! XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Sooo this is totally a sex chapter. I know you guys don't mind, but the next one most likely will be too! ^_^

enjoy!

* * *

Sam toyed with the amulet he gave him so many years ago as he moaned. He clutched it hard, not wanting Dean to pull himself away. Dean wrapped his fingers around Sam's cock head and ran his palm down his shaft, ripping a moan from Sam's throat.  
"Oh god, Dean."  
Sam pulled the necklace until their lips met. Dean slowly stroked Sam as softly as he could. _Rough hands on silky flesh_. _Roaming_. Waiting for the two words Dean had waited for since Sam kissed him.  
"I'm ready." Sam whispered.  
Dean pulled at Sam's jeans, Sam reluctant to let the necklace go. Dean tugged them down to his hips and stood up to take them off.  
"You're sure this is real? This is happening?" Sam began to breathe in pants.  
"I'm sure, baby boy." Dean crouched and crawled to Sam, running his hand on anything he could. Sam's long legs, his hips, his perfectly chiseled chest up to his neck. He lowered his lips to Sam's erect cock, exhaling warm sweet breath and sending shivers directly to Sam's spine. Dean playfully licked at the bottom of Sam's shaft, who then covered his face with his giant palms. He let out a sweet moan, coming up from the back of his throat. Dean licked all up the underside to observe what he would do. Sam gasped and muttered the one thing that mattered to him right now.  
"Dean..." Sam felt like he would shed tears if he didn't have Dean's hot, wet lips around him. "Oh god, Dean."  
Dean took this as a sign to proceed, and did just that. He'd never sucked a cock before, let alone Sammy's, but he'd watched enough porn and received enough to get the general gist.  
Dean licked around the tip, curling his tongue in the center. He swirled Sam's cock and was sure to watch his teeth. He wanted to make this right for Sam. He took the head in his mouth and immediately tasted all sorts of sticky sweet tastes. The delicious taste of the clear pre-cum leaking from the tip of Sam's cock. He sucked as hard as he could on the tip, listening to Sam whimper. Sam tossed and turned where he lay. Dean pushed in another inch and pulled back out.  
'_Not bad. Not bad at all_.' Dean silently thought. He thought he would hate sucking cock. Seeing Sam on cloud nine just seemed to make it all worth it.  
Dean reached down and sunk another inch, reaching to grasp Sam's balls. He applied light pressure when he bumped into Sam's perineum, making Sam almost yell.  
"What was that?" Sam whimpered.  
Dean licked the spot again, applying light pressure. Sam spread his legs, offering himself to Dean's hot tongue. Dean shoved his nose into the underside of Sam's balls and lightly licked Sam's tight hole.  
Sam gasped. He also felt like he was going to explode. Dean pulled his head up, and observed Sam's cock, engorged and swollen. Sam throbbed with his heartbeat. Dean waited until Sam tilted his head up, and Sam nodded his approval.  
Dean pulled his hand off of Sam's thigh and rubbed his inner thigh, sliding it down to push two fingers into his perineum. He licked Sam again. The musk and luscious smell of his sweat was making Dean's nerves stand on end. He was so rock hard he swore he could feel the carpet under the bed. Dean snapped back into it when he heard Sam's deep grovel for Dean's full attention.  
Dean pushed his tongue in exploratively, and pulled it out. Sam exhaled deeply. Dean swiped quickly up and poked back in.  
"Ugh, Dean... Gonna **blow**.."  
"Do it." Dean moved his hands down lower and prodded a finger around his slick asshole and Sam gasped again. Dean poked in until his finger disappeared at the first knuckle. The muscles grasped at Dean, Sam's body willing and begging for more.  
Sam reached down and tried to touch his swollen prick, weeping from the slit. Dean caught him and pulled his hand away.  
"That's my job, now." Dean reached his left hand up and started slowly jerking and tugging at Sam, all the while sinking his forefinger deeper into him. Then, when Dean's large and round finger disappeared the whole way in, Sam's entire body clenched. Dean poked at a round ball of tissue all the way back, inside Sam. Sam shuttered and palmed his forehead while he moaned, wanting so badly to come. He didn't want his first time with Dean to be so quick, but it all felt so good.  
Dean curled his finger inside Sam, and as Dean stroked him, Sam fell apart. He shot almost up to his throat. Dean smirked in his very Dean way and crawled up to kiss Sam. Sam huffed and tried to catch his breath up. He swallowed harshly and spoke only one word in the next few minutes.  
"Wow."  
Dean latched his arm around Sam and kissed his neck. He began to suckle, lightly, but enough to give him love marks. He licked the pain away and breathed on his neck. Dean got up and ran to the bathroom, his rock hard cock bouncing with him as he hopped. He came back with a warm hand towel, and began wiping the come from Sam's chest.  
"Is that all?" Sam murmured.  
Dean crawled back into bed and under the sheets with Sam. Sam lifted his head and Dean slid his arm underneath.  
"All of what, darlin'?"  
Sam shoved his nose into Dean's rib, and it garbled whatever Sam replied.  
Dean let out a light giggle.  
"What was that?"  
Sam poked his nose out just enough to were his lips were out. He hid his face.  
"I thought we'd..." Sam sighed lightly out of embarrassment. "ya know... Do more?"  
Dean say back and absorbed what Sam was saying. His pupils went wide with excitement as he readjusted his still swollen cock.  
"How did I get so freggin' lucky?"  
Dean rolled over on top of Sam and peppered his face in playful kisses.

It's not the end, I promise! There's still at least two chapters coming!

Stay tuned!


End file.
